


Seventeen

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Go Easy On Me, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicide, Time Loop, first thing ive published on here, i wanted to write angst and i did, im very sorry i swear i love you akira, just smth i wrote because i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He wakes up on the train.
Relationships: Akira Kurusu pushes everyone away so no relationships, not even friendships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Seventeen

The first time he dies he's Seventeen.

His friends are around him, though the mask that holds Metatron sits heavy in his soul, weighing it down as he stares at the monstrosity in front of them. It sure is a god, he'll give it that. Large and foreboding. Could kill with a single hit. He is scared, but he is determined. He tears off his mask, and he

Wakes up on the train.

The second time he dies he's eighteen. Or Seventeen. Whichever.

He stares down a stranger in a place filled with hate and malice. The unused railroad tracks they stand on shake, though no train is passing by. The Black Mask worn by the stranger covers his entire face, and if Akira hadn't seen it before, he wouldn't know who it could possibly be. But he has gone through this before. He has seen this mask before. He calls out a name and the strangers eyes widen, then narrow, and before he knows it all he sees is white and black and red red red as Arsene blocks a direct hit from the persona Akechi Goro had thrown at him. Arsene can't help when the detective rushes at him himself. His skin is pierced, along with a couple organs, probably. He doesn't care. He tries to say a word and he

Wakes up on the train.

The third time he dies he's nineteen, and the fourth time he dies he's twenty. The fifth he hits twenty one and from then on he loses count. It doesn't matter anyways.

Even if his soul and his memories are twenty one, his body is Seventeen, always Seventeen, sickeningly young and bile crawls up his throat when he looks in the mirror. It's different but it's the same every time. He's a phantom thief, he dies, he wakes up, he's Seventeen. Wakes up, he's Seventeen. Wakes up, hes Seventeen. Wakes up hes Seventeen. Wakes Up Seventeen. Wakes. Seventeen. He doesn't want to wake up anymore. He's in the velvet room when he says Fuck It and calls Igor [not Igor] out. When he asks Lavenza what the fuck is going On. The god doesn't like it. The god hates. It. The God Hates. the god hates and he

Wakes Up On The Damn Train.

The next time he dies, he's thirty something. maybe. he Doesn't Know. Doesn't keep Track of how many times he's had his guts ripped out or his head cracked open or just went entirely insane. 

he'll probably go insane on this loop too. he walks into mementos. he's alone. Arsene is sitting in the back of his mind. Arsene is not sitting in the back of his mind. Arsene is not there. none of the masks are. he laughs. says his name into the dumb fucking app that got Him Into This In The First Place. he goes in without even needing keywords. the shadows dont attack him. he sees his own and he shoots. he kills. he feels himself shut down and

wakes up on the Train.

and sojiro finds him hanging the next morning.


End file.
